


Let's meet again

by Mikanshii



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Graduation, Jealousy, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanshii/pseuds/Mikanshii
Summary: Of all the things Izumi did to Makoto: kidnap him, annoy him, chase him, hug him and even threaten to throw him off the roof, is certainly something he would not miss. Yet, he still was extremely grateful. Izumi helped him grow into the type of person he wanted to become. So did Ogami-kun, but that was not by encouraging him with compassion like he did. Even though Izumi was an annoyance to him on a daily level, he still felt he shared a bond of trust with him. He felt like deeply they were siblings; something he would never admit to Izumi.No spell check as used in the writing of the fic.Excuse the asymmetrical spaces between paragraphs, I honestly don't know what happened there.I tried to be as canon as I could get, but I haven't read all the gameplay.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!)
Kudos: 24





	1. Preparations are stressful

Something about sitting in the auditorium of Yumenosaki Gakuen; watching all the third years finally graduate, felt odd. Makoto knew that the thirds years were going to graduate before him, but it was weird to see them go so soon. Shivers trickled down his back; to avoid awkwardness he sat still. Just imagining next year without all the third years would be so different. Of course Trickstar would be the same, but still; no more Sakuma-senpai and Nito-senpai. The school will be so different without the eccentrics and the student-body president and vice-president.

Of course, Makoto also acknowledged that Izumi was graduating too, but he kind of wanted to avoid the most contact with him possible. Makoto had no grudge against him... right now; it just, if he showed up, Izumi would cause such a big scene. He would be screaming "Yuuuuuu-kunnnnnnn, your onii-chan is graduating today! I don't want to see my precious Yuu-kun all alone!" or something in the lines of that... Just the thought made him groan in disagreement.

Mao, sitting next to him, gave him an "shhh don't talk or we'll get in trouble" look. Nervously, Makoto just nodded and soon followed up with an inner sigh. Just thinking of Izumi was troublesome. 

Of all the things Izumi did to Makoto: kidnap him, annoy him, chase him, hug him and even threaten to throw him off the roof, is certainly something he would not miss. Yet, he still was extremely grateful. Izumi helped him grow into the type of person he wanted to become. So did Ogami-kun, but that was not by encouraging him with compassion like he did. Even though Izumi was an annoyance to him on a daily level, he still felt he shared a bond of trust with Izumi. He felt like deeply they were siblings; something he would never admit to him.

Realizing that he was not listening to the graduation ceremony at all, and thinking about Izumi no less, he felt a sudden regret. Just as he looked up, Sakuma Rei was stepping off the stage. He looked out who to see who the next to receive their diploma was; speak of the devil, it was Sena Izumi himself. Seeing Izumi in his graduation gown was surreal. Robe dark brown with light blue contouring; nothing like the Yumenosaki Gakuen colours at all. It was a very odd colour to see on Izumi. Of course, sparkling ice blue eyes contrasted so well with his silver hair. He had the face of a true model. Realizing that Makoto was marveling at Izumi's physical appearance made him suddenly flush in embarrassment. While it was evident Makoto found Izumi very attractive, he hated to confess it; especially since Izumi teases him all the time about going on dates when they are alone.

Shaking off the thought, he stopped goggling over Izumi and actually tried to pay attention to the graduation ceremony for once. Of course, just when he started to pay attention, it was Izumi on stage. He swore he'd pay attention to the rest... Wait there was only one person after... Makoto mentally cursed to himself. Firstly, he was not paying attention to his comrades; secondly, he would have no idea what to do next year.

Izumi still on the stage, light glistening on him must have been talking to Sagami-sensei, as he was standing in front of him for several seconds longer than most graduates. After a short while, it has seemed like Kunugi-sensei sent Izumi off the stage. To save for last was the president himself. They say always save best for last. Well in this case, Makoto had totally spaced out again. Not his fault he did not want to watch the person who made Trickstar disband graduate. It's not like he still keeps that grudge, but he never has one-on-one conversations with the president to know his true intentions.

Now that graduation ceremony was over, the audience was told to leave the auditorium. Makoto, obviously not good with crowds; ended up following Mao. Mao was pretty determined to find Ritsu first, so he was forced to walk in the crowded area whether he liked it or not. Finally finding Ristu, sleeping of Subaru's shoulder, typical, they left the crowded building.

Once outside, the group was greeted with... surprise more people. Makoto immediately notices the numerous camera crews everywhere; probably because of the prestigious school name and famous idols, he should have come more prepared. Due to it being springtime, the trees surrounding the main ground had started to change to a beautiful cherry color. Right next to one of the trees there was a small flower booth selling a variety of types. Multiple colors of roses, peonies, carnations, tulips and of course the traditional sakura blossoms were being sold. Makoto must have been staring at the booth for too long as someone snoopy popped in his thoughts, startling him.

"Hmm, thinking of getting someone some special flowers?" Ritsu spoke in a slurred tone, as usual. "Fufufu, Yuu-kun... now, who would these flowers be for? It better be for him and not someone else, or he'll get mad you know."

Mao interrupted "Ritsu! Hey, you shouldn't barge into their relationship like that" as he lightly ruffled Ritsu's dark hair. That being said Ritsu yawned and flat out ignored Mao's comment. Subaru, still present in the group, was going on about how Ritsu was always sleepy; mentioning how Ritsu reminded him of his lazy unmotivated junior in basketball. Meanwhile, Makoto, flushed yet again on the thought of Izumi, scoffed off.

\- No it's fine, and ah yes... I will get flowers for Izumi-san... uh if I see him.

\- Oh really? replied Mao

\- You're not too bothered by the fact he kidnapped you?

Reminding Makoto of that event brought shivers to his spine; however, he knew that Izumi's intentions were not bad.

\- Ah no, I mean next time he wants to talk I would prefer not to be tied up... Plus, I heard he had his reasons. I never actually apologized to him about what I did. Regardless, he played an important part in my life, so I want to just repay him.

\- I still don't like that seaweed head guy... Subaru commented. Oh oh... Ukki, I can come for backup support if he tries something.

\- Ah thank you Akehoshi-kun... but I'm fine. I want to speak to him alone.

Seeing Ritsu grin made Makoto instantly regret his choices of words.

\- Hmmmm, fufufu. Now Yuu-kun... don't go breaking Secchan's precious little heart. He will get angry at everyone in Knights if anyone questions him, especially Nacchan and Suuchan. He is a very hard worker and really determined, don't burn out is fire.

Blushing and avoiding eye contact, Makoto stutters "I... I w-won't ...I won't!"

\- Well we'll leave you to that then, good luck, and Makoto come back, okay? Mao responded.

\- Yes, of course... why wouldn't I?

\- Ukki be careful, you're dealing with a kidnapper and a potential serial killer... Oh, but yeah good luck Ukki!!! Subaru shouted.

Nervously laughing, Makoto sees everyone leave him alone at the flower booth. ‘Ugh, why am I doing this. Is it worth it?’ he questions himself. ‘No no, it’s my last chance, come on where’s my courage? I should have more, because of my name…’ He hesitantly walks up to the flower booth; his muscles feel stiff, his legs feel like jelly and his face is frozen. 

While walking to the booth he sees an unexpected face: Shino Hajime, of Ra*bbits, and his junior. Hajime is always so joyful and loves helping others, he’s so pure. Hajime finally seems to notice Makoto awkwardly wave at him. 

\- Ah! Yuuki-senpai, you’re here too! Is Akehoshi-senpai around? he says in his cute little voice.

Well, all of the students from Yumensaki were supposed to show up, Makoto thought, but I guess some of them ditched early.

\- Nice seeing you here to Shino-kun. Akehoshi-kun actually just left; he probably would’ve stayed if he knew you were here though.

Makoto has the mental image that Subaru can’t be having that much fun with Mao and Ristu right now. 

\- Oh, well he might come back. What brings you to the flower booth Yuuki-senpai?

‘It’s all or nothing’ Makoto internally repeats to himself.

\- I was going to get flowers for someone… but I don’t know what to get…

\- Hmm? Is there a particular message you want to send to that someone?

It is like time was slowly crumbling… What was Makoto going to say to Izumi? He has no idea, and now he has to speak with flowers!? Confusion, realization, and regret filled him. ‘Why am I here?’ he thought; ‘I don’t have enough strength to be here’. 

\- Yuuki-senpai? 

A chill from hearing Hajime’s pitched voice brought Makoto back to reality. 

\- Ah… Y-Yes! S-sorry. I’m not very good at this confessing.

\- Ah, so it’s a love confession? That’s so sweet of you, I’m sure the person will be thrilled Yuuki-senpai!

‘Ah shoot’ Makoto thought as he mentally dug his grave even deeper. 

\- Well, no. N-not in that way… I think. But! I want to confess my love for him in a different way. 

\- A different way? Hmm… what does that person make you feel, Yuuki-senpai?

Makoto really had to think about this one for a second. ‘Like shit’ was going to be his first answer, but he would regret this moment for the rest of his life if he did not ever see Izumi again. 

\- Well it’s sort of complicated … it's well- He makes me feels like I’m completely useless. But, then there are other times he really treasures me. He’s pretty disturbing at times, but I look up to him. He’s is like a role model, even though he is pretty strange at times. He helps me grow up so much. I just want to say something in the lines of goodbye or good luck. 

\- …

‘Crap’ Makoto internally cursed. He was rambling about Izumi, but this time it was to somebody. Surely now, he wanted to crawl into a hole of embarrassment. 

\- Yuuki-senpai… This may seem impolite but…

‘Oh no, Akehoshi-kun save mee!’ 

\- Is this person maybe Sena-senpai?

Silence… Makoto was so embarrassed; his face was so red, his legs felt like they could collapse at any moment, but most importantly: he didn’t want to be judged. After all, the person who literally kidnapped him, and he was about to confess his feelings to him. 

\- Err- umm … Well, y-yes, but! But it’s not what you think!

Nervousness engulfed Makoto. He was scared to hear the first years reply. Just then he-

\- Hahaha, forgive me Yuuki-senpai. But that’s just so cute of you! Hahaha.

\- ah, ah.., hahaha Makoto nervously laughed as well.

Luckily the awkward tension was cut early by Hajime.”Let me think, hmmmmm” he says cutely while his index pocking his cheek. It’s such a cute image, but Hajime is cute in general. 

\- Oh! I know. Yuuki-senpai, what about a bouquet of camellias! Some white ones for sure and maybe some pink and red. Those flowers signify good luck and love.

By this time, more people outside the auditorium building, and even some of the past third-year students. Anxiety rushes in. Makoto can’t stand being in crowds, so he quickly agrees to whatever Hajime offered him. 

\- Mhhm, yes that will do Shino-kun. How much?

\- It is free if students choose to purchase them he says will a big smile. 

Now all Makoto can do is wait for his junior to assemble the bouquet. While his junior is carefully placing every flower together in a delicate cone of wrapping paper, he is counting the seconds away whilst sweating. ‘Hurry up, please. Before he sees me’. Meanwhile, while Makoto is sweating anxiety bullets, Hajime is softly humming to himself. Finally, as if time was on his side, Hajime finished assembling the bouquet.

\- Here you go, Yuuki-senpai. I hope he likes it!

\- Thank you Makoto replies, a bit too fast. He does a small bow, grabs the flowers and dashes off elsewhere. 

Now alone, he sighs in relief. He takes a more careful look at the delicate flora and notices how truly beautiful they are. Surely, running off with them in hand didn’t really help, but they still looked presentable. He just hoped Izumi would accept them. 

Sneakily, looking out for Izumi, bouquet behind his back, he started to tip-toe back into the mass of people. There were too many heads in the river of people; all chit-chatting with one-an-other.

Finally, target located! Makoto found Izumi with his unit members from Knights; laughing and enjoying themselves. He didn’t want to disturb there gathering so he decided not to budge; but also, he wanted to talk to Izumi in alone. He didn’t need more of an audience to tease him, having Izumi there to do just that was bad enough. 

Makoto mentally slapped himself. Why was he being so pessimistic about Izumi rejecting him? If he recalls; Izumi is the one who wants to marry him, is he not. ‘I’m sure I’ll be fine’ he reassures himself. Just take deep breathes. He decides to take out his phone and sends a quick message to Izumi.

‘Hey, Izumi-san. I have something to tell you, but I don’t want to disturb your gathering with Knights right now. Can we meet in class 3-A later this evening? I will be there at 7 pm. See you.’

Without thinking too much, he clicks send. Hopefully, he wasn’t too demanding. Almost instantly, he receives a ‘Sure thing, Yuu-kun ヽ(´▽`)/’. 

Just breath Yuuki, you can do this. It’s just a goodbye, and a possible life-ruining decision…  


Makoto sighs ‘well, I guess I wait now’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked this, it helps with my motivation.
> 
> If you want to contact me: @Mikanshi on Twitter.


	2. Heartful Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession Time! Makoto was truly happy for Izumi that his carrier in modeling was so successful, but he didn’t want to see him leave. He just didn’t want Izumi to go… at least not so soon.
> 
> No spell check as used in the writing of the fic.  
I tried to be as canon as I could get, but I haven't read all the gameplay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is such a mess and honestly wasn't really what I was going for, but whatever.  
It gets more OOC for Makoto -_-

It felt like the clock was ticking way too fast. Makoto was so paranoid about being late to their little reunion that he didn’t even have the chance to leave school grounds. He could feel his school uniform stick to his body; probably from heat and stress. 

‘6:55. Izumi-san should be here anytime’ Makoto told himself. 

“What if he doesn’t want to show up? No, of course not, it’s Izumi-san after all. If he’s not interested in something I say, either he hates me for something, or the world is ending… But then again, he is with Knights, and they are much better than me…” 

Speaking determinedly to himself aloud, he soon drops his head. Of course Knights is an importance to him, but sometimes he feels a little sad that Izumi always has his attention on work. All units are like a family; so Knights must not be different, right? Even so, he dearly misses his older brother figure and really hopes to have more moments with Izumi where they can just not worry about anything; like how they were as kids. Feeling nostalgic about his childhood days is usually something he resents, but without Izumi in them; he probably couldn’t have pulled through. 

These past few months have been rough for both. Makoto has been worrying about Trickstar and its future once all of them graduate. Will Trickstar stay together, or will they disband? Hopefully, they stay together. And, what would he to do in the future? He could, of course, stay an idol, but right now he doesn’t have the motivation for it. He’s simply worrying too much. It’s probably partly Izumi’s fault too; emotions and hormones are too annoying. 

He’s always felt envious that Izumi had his life planned out for him. He was the exact opposite, just the kind of ‘do things on the spot’ kind of guy. Izumi, on the other hand, was worrying about work in Knights, modeling and soon going to work in Europe. 

Makoto was truly happy for Izumi that his carrier in modeling was so successful, but he didn’t want to see him leave. Maybe, if he had stayed a model with Izumi; he would also have the same opportunity? ‘Hmmm, probably not, I’m not as pretty” he thinks. All of these thoughts about the future were causing a headache. He just didn’t want Izumi to go… at least not so soon. 

“Please” Makoto whispers quietly. He was now clutching the bouquet of flowers closer to his chest; potentially squishing them even more. 

“Yuu-kun, I’m finally here! Sorry, Ou-sama was being a pain and didn’t want to leave me. You know how he i-“ 

Turning his head, Izumi and Makoto locked eye contact for a brief second. Ashamed to be caught in such an embarrassing moment, Makoto turned is head swiftly; to break the eye contact. He quickly hid the bouquet of flowers behind his back. 

\- Yuu-kun, are you alright?! What’s wrong, won’t you tell your onii-chan! 

As Makoto should’ve expected, Izumi is still weird about the whole brother thing, but at this point, he can’t be bothered. He figures he might as well just embrace it, seeing as this is the last time they’ll be seeing each other. 

\- Mhhm nothing, Izumi-san. Just worrying about our future that’s all… Ummm, how was the Knights meeting?

Makoto knew that Izumi was not convinced with his answer; it was apparent with Izumi’s facial expression and of course his signature sigh, but he let it slide for now. 

\- It was good. As I was saying, Ou-sama didn’t want me to leave; he was acting so childish, so annoying. But that guy, he is something special, you know? Irreplaceable, like you. 

Makoto knew that Leo was important to Izumi; however, it still hurt to hear him say all that stuff about him. When Makoto met the King of Knights, his first impression was: How can this person be the genius behind the composition of their songs? Needless to say, he wasn’t very impressed with him. Honestly, Makoto wanted to ask Izumi what his relationship was with him, but he figured he shouldn’t intrude. Lost in thought, Makoto was caught off-guard by Izumi’s voice.

\- So, Yuu-kun, why did you call me? Not that I’m not happy you did, but if you have nothing to say then I should be going now. It’s getting late, and I need to work on my Visa application. I will be leaving in a few days you know?

Ah, that’s true; it is late. Makoto did call him to meet at 7 after all. The sun is going down, and the orange sky is illuminating the classroom through the windows. 

\- Izumi-san… I want … wanted to talk about our future… if that is alright?

The sudden volume in Makoto’s tone must’ve shocked Izumi, as his eyes widened at the sudden shout. 

\- Ahh, umm… f-first... I have a gift for you.

Before Izumi could respond, Makoto flashed him with the bouquet he was holding behind his back. ‘Gosh, holding this out is really embarrassing’ Makoto thought. He was avoiding eye contact, flushing furiously. 

\- …

Slightly panicked by the silence, Makoto shifted his head to see Izumi. Instead of seeing a disgusted or overwhelmed face, he was Izumi was…flustered? Flustered in a non-creepy way, as he would say. Makoto rarely, if ever, saw this expression on Izumi; it was just painted so well on his face, as expected of a model. 

\- Umm, Izumi-san, are you ok? 

\- … what is this for, Yuu-kun?

‘Ah well, it’s now or never right?’ 

Makoto took a deep breath and wrapped his hand on the nape of his neck.

\- This is for you. Well, obviously… I’m sorry they kind of look a bit rough… I just wanted to thank my onii-chan before you left… so umm, yeah…

\- …

The awkward silence was killing him. Makoto could feel his face start to burn up even more… ‘This is not going according to plan!!! Wait, I didn’t have a plan!’

\- … it means good luck… the flowers… and l-l-love. 

Blushing intensely, Makoto couldn’t even look at him. His eyes were shut tightly. ‘He’s not responding; even after I called him onii-chan? Did I screw up?’ Suddenly, feeling a hand ruffle his blond locks, Makoto looked up to see Izumi…crying? Or well, more like tearing up.

\- Yuu-kun, thank you 

As he kept ruffling his hair and laughing, Makoto had the urge to join him too. He was stupid for taking this confession way too seriously. Breaking the moment, Izumi grabbed one of his hands and kissed the back of his hand.

\- …Izumi-san?

Makoto must’ve looked extremely flushed from this action because Izumi followed up with a “What is it, my dearest princess1?”

\- Thank you for the gift Yuu-kun, I will treasure it forever. 

\- … But it’s flowers… they’re eventually going to die…

\- Don’t say that Yuu-kun! This represents our love; I don’t want our love to die!

\- Maybe I should’ve knitted you a muffler too then… at least then it wouldn’t die…

\- I am satisfied with anything Yuu-kun gives me. He can do anything to me!

‘Ahh well, there he goes being all… himself again’ Makoto thinks to himself. 

\- Izumi-san … I want to talk about our future, we kind of lost track earlier. 

Suddenly, as if a switch had been pulled; Izumi’s happy façade had faded and immediately started to act serious. It was sort of intimidating.

\- …What about it Yuu-kun?

\- … You’re all serious now… what happened… did I upset you?

A frown appeared on Izumi’s face. 

\- Well… I really want to go to Europe and all, but… I don’t want to leave you… and Knights.

\- I see… 

Makoto’s brain immediately skipped past him and brought its attention to Knights. 

\- And you know… that guy… he goes running around all the time, it’s so annoying; I’m like his mom, you know… I don’t want to see him go off somewhere. I want to watch over Kasa-kun and his new Knights with him. 

‘I see’ Makoto thought. ‘Tsukinaga-senpai is surely lucky to have someone like Izumi-san by his side forever’. Trying not to look too bothered by what Izumi said, Makoto follows up hesitantly.

\- Yeah… I get it too… Anzu-chan says Isara-kun is like the mom of the group… he truly is reliable like you… I wish to be like you two… 

\- Hmmm? Kuma-kun’s ‘Ma-kun’ right? Well, he’s pretty; not as pretty as you, and a hard worker, so I’ll accept him on the same tier list as me… Personally, I think he’s bad for Kuma-kun’s health… I mean, he relies on him to get dressed in the morning, isn’t that a bit much?

\- Ahaha, yes… I would never want to be the person who spoils someone like that…

\- Not even me?

Izumi responds in a slurry tone; pleads with is puppy dog eyes. Sighing and holding back a giggle, Makoto replies

\- You’re older than me… senpai~

\- Well, Kuma-kun is older than Isara-kun… Anyways, please don’t call me senpai… that makes me sound like I’m a century older than you. Stick with onii-chan; it’s much cuter. 

\- Ahaha, if I feel like it… if you behave, maybe … 

\- … 

Awkwardness flows in the room, once again. The class is now too dark to really see clearly and the air has turned cooler in the classroom; probably from the night breeze. 

‘This is harder than I thought’.

\- … Do you… do you really have to go? 

\- … Yuu-kun…

Makoto was expecting to hear a “Will you miss your onii-chan” but it never came. He awkwardly tensed up and felt is vision start to blur up… ‘Thank god, it’s dark’. As much as he wanted to conceal all his feelings; his body poured, literally, poured them all out. Small sniffles were heard occasionally. 

\- Yuu-kun… don’t cry… please?

\- … I’m sorry… I just … I can’t… I have too much on my mind, and … it’s a lot. 

\- … Do you want to let it out? You know, I’m always here for you, Yuu-kun. 

\- … I … no… I don’t want to burden you with more issues… you have your own… right now, I want... I want you to focus on what’s important to you.

A small reply could be heard in between the sniffles…but Makoto couldn’t catch what Izumi said. At this point, he was fully in tears. He’s too busy with crying, to even notice that he was pulled into a warm embrace. Now resting his head on Izumi’s shoulder; Makoto weeps louder, drenching Izumi’s blazer in tears. 

\- I’m … pathetic... Izumi-san… I’m sorry I can’t hold it in anymore.

\- Shhh, it’s okay? I’m here with you… even if we are physically apart, I will always watch over you. I’ll be your little guardian angel. 

\- I know it’s selfish of me… but… I just don’t want to see you leave… I’m sorry for… everything… I d-don’t… I don’t deserve to be your little brother… 

Answering nonverbally, Makoto could feel Izumi tighten the hug. He lifted his hand to Makoto’s face and delicately touched his silky skin as he wiped the younger’s tears away. Once all the tears were dusted from the boy’s eyes, Izumi leaned closer to Makoto, cradling his face to the point where their foreheads were against each other. They were so close that they could feel each other’s breathes. Makoto, heavily flushed at this point, squeezed his eyes shut. He was slowly panicking internally and his heart starting beating drastically; it was just too much for the young idol. Izumi must’ve been teasing the younger, or that the time was going by dramatically slow.

\- Yuu-kun… you know, I love you… right? You are my cute little brother; I would do anything for you…

Trying his best not to start crying, Makoto responded. 

\- I know… I just want us to be together forever, but… I know that won’t happen… and it hurts to know that you’re going to leave Izumi-san. 

A light pink dusted over Izumi’s cheeks and he immediately avoided eye contact. 

\- I want to be with you forever too, Yuu-kun… But right now… I can’t… I’m sorry… 

Hearing rejection hurt, but Makoto knew it wasn’t because he did want to. It had probably something to do with his career he figured. 

\- Hey, Yuu-kun… don’t be sad… smile ok? I will still be with you… I just have to- 

Before he could finish his sentence, Makoto cut him off, unintentionally. Probably to avoid more salt being rubbed in the wound.

\- It’s ok, alright… I’m really happy you’re following your dreams… I hope to do the same thing.

A small smile lifted Izumi’s serious face. It was a genuine look, one that could fill Makoto with purity2. Of course, Makoto followed with a smile too. 

\- Yuu-kun, I have high expectations for you, you know? Don’t disappoint your onii-chan. 

\- Mhmm, ok! Thank you Izumi-san… onii-chan… I really mean it. 

At the same time, Makoto said that he started to pat and gently ruffle Izumi’s silver locks; using his small height advantage. 

\- Tsk, what a pesky kid, how annoying… 

Makoto giggled; hearing his normal and grumpy Izumi made him somehow feel better.

\- Izumi-san… we’ll see each other again, right? 

\- Of course, I won’t be able to live without seeing my cute Yuu-kun at least once a day! We need to call online; it won’t be the same, but this is what we can do for now. 

\- Mmh nodding his head vigorously I hope you have fun in Europe, Izumi-san. Wahhh, wait… it’s dark already ahh, I’m sorry I kept you here for so long. 

Makoto nervously bowed to his waist, blushing and ashamed.

\- Don’t worry about it Yuu-kun. I still have some time before I leave. Unfortunately, I have no free time to spend on dates with Yuu-kun. So annoying… 

\- Hehe, don’t worry, I wasn’t planning any. But when you come back, we’ll go on the best date ever!

\- Ehh, Yuu-kun wants to take me out on a date?! I’d much rather spend every day on dates with Yuu-kun than go to Europe. Hey, hey Yuu-kun, let’s do that!

\- Nope. You have your dream career dancing in the palms of your hands. I don’t want you to give it up because I said we’d go out. Next time, if anything that will make you super excited to come to see me right?

\- I can barely wait! Ahhh, I wonder what Yuu-kun will do on our date. Just thinking about it makes me excited. I really need to work hard overseas to get a good reward!

\- Yes, you do… but promise me something, Izumi-san… we’re going to see each other again… right? 

\- Of course! Don’t be so dramatic like you’re parting ways with me forever, Yuu-kun! 

\- Hehe, sorry… I couldn’t help myself.

Blushing and whispering something in the lines of:” Yuu-kun is terrible, he’s scaring his poor onii-chan”. Followed by a signature “so annoying” of his. A smiled appeared on Makoto’s face for the hundredth time; it was surely an ambivalent evening, but one thing that would never change about Izumi is his trademark “So annoying~”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. When Izumi called Makoto "dearest princess" it is a reference to how he refers to his fans when he's on stage. He calls the hime-sama (which means something in the lines of that)  
2\. Ummm, I don't really know how to explain this sentence, and I had trouble writing it. It basically means Makoto found Izumi's smile very cute and it made him happy.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked this fic.  
If you want to contact me: @Mikanshi on Twitter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked this, it helps with my motivation.
> 
> If you want to contact me: @Mikanshi on Twitter.


End file.
